


lock me in (knock me out)

by flowerwindyou



Series: 2019 kink bingo [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cages, Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, punishment ensues, taeyong is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Johnny buys the cage in secret, stores it in one of the many closets in their spacious home. He wants to keep it a surprise; if Taeyong knows this sort of punishment is to come, he’ll definitely be on his best behavior. Which is kind of the point, but now Johnny kind of wants him to act out so that he can have an excuse to use it.Of course, Taeyong being Taeyong, he doesn’t have to wait long for the opportunity.





	lock me in (knock me out)

**Author's Note:**

> johnyong + caging for kink bingo! :D

Taeyong is a little bit of a brat. This is no surprise to Johnny; in fact, it’s one of the reasons he’d been so attracted to the sub. While he was so good at being good, he also had a smart mouth on him and wasn’t afraid to talk back, and Johnny loves that about him. 

Johnny also knows that sometimes Taeyong will mouth off or disobey him on purpose because he’s kind of a slut for punishment — the corporal kind, at least. Even when Johnny tries to make it unpleasurable, spanking him hard with a paddle or fucking his throat till he can’t speak, it’s obvious that Taeyong likes pain way too much for the punishment to have its intended aversive effect.

So Johnny has to think of something that Taeyong will genuinely hate, something that’ll  _ actually  _ teach him a lesson and not just have him turned on and writhing. The answer is clear: being ignored. Taeyong always gets whiny when Johnny doesn’t pay attention to him, often climbing into his lap to warm his cock while Johnny’s trying to get work done, or knocking Johnny’s game controller out of his hands to kiss him. 

Johnny buys the cage in secret, stores it in one of the many closets in their spacious home. He wants to keep it a surprise; if Taeyong knows this sort of punishment is to come, he’ll definitely be on his best behavior. Which is kind of the point, but now Johnny kind of  _ wants  _ him to act out so that he can have an excuse to use it.

Of course, Taeyong being Taeyong, he doesn’t have to wait long for the opportunity.

Johnny doesn’t particularly like clubbing, but when Taeyong invites him out with him and his friends he can’t say no. Partially because he wants to spend time with Taeyong, of course, but also partially because he feels more than a slight spark of jealousy at the thought of his beautiful boyfriend dancing with a throng of drunk, horny men.

Unfortunately, that’s how it ends up anyway. They get into a slight argument on the ride over (“no, I haven’t seen your glasses Johnny, you need to stop losing your shit and blaming it on me!”), and when they arrive at the bar Taeyong blatantly ignores Johnny in favor of talking to his friends, acting like he’s not even there.

Johnny tries to give him a warning, he really does. When the others are distracted, he wraps an arm around Taeyong’s waist just a little too tightly, and murmurs in his ear. “Stop being a brat, Taeyong.”

Taeyong clenches his jaw squarely, and without a word shoves himself off the barstool and grabs Sicheng’s hand. “Let’s dance,” he says, tugging his friend onto the floor.

That leaves Johnny alone at the bar, grinding his teeth subconsciously as he watches Taeyong dance without abandon, grinding on Sicheng and putting on a show for the rest of the men there. He knows it’s all in good fun for Sicheng, whose boyfriend Yuta is watching on and hooting playfully, but he  _ knows  _ Taeyong knows he’s riling Johnny up. The way his eyes flash over to meet Johnny’s every time he makes a particularly provocative move is a dead giveaway.

Johnny just sips at his drink, peeling his eyes off Taeyong to engage in conversation with his friends. He’s going to let Taeyong have his fun, because the punishment he’s going to get for this later will be decidedly less fun. Besides, although Johnny keeps his eyes resolutely off Taeyong, he’s sure the boy is already pouting at how Johnny’s ignoring his little show. He  _ really  _ doesn’t like being ignored, which hopefully means that this punishment will work.

They carpool home with Taeyong’s friends, and as soon as the couple step out of the car and into their house, Taeyong drops his light, flirty exterior. It’s obvious he’s expecting some sort of punishment or the other, judging by the way his eyes keep darting questioningly to Johnny as the older toes off his shoes and hangs his coat, purposefully casual.

Taeyong is still stood at the door when Johnny begins to make it down the hallway, so he turns around. “You coming to bed, love?”

Taeyong tilts his head, looking suspicious. “You’re not…?”

“What?” Johnny asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Taeyong bites his lip, thinking better than to push his luck. “Nothing, babe. I’m coming.”

They do their bedtime routines side by side together on their wide bathroom sink, Johnny washing his face while Taeyong puts some fancy serum in his dyed hair. The younger boy keeps stealing suspicious glances at Johnny, but eventually he starts growing more relaxed, beginning to believe that he’s gotten away with that little move at the bar.

He’s not bold enough to try and make a move on Johnny when they get to bed, though. He knows when he’s been bad, and he knows better than to ask for treats. Which is good, because Johnny wasn’t planning on giving him any, not even if he begged. Taeyong’s dick ban has already begun — it’s just that the real fun doesn’t start till tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning starts fairly uneventfully. Johnny wakes up first and takes the opportunity to whip up breakfast for the both of them: pancakes with strawberry jam, just like Taeyong likes them. The wooing seems to be working: Taeyong doesn’t seem to think anything’s amiss, just smiling and kissing Johnny sweetly when he walks yawning into the kitchen. 

Johnny allows Taeyong some time after breakfast too, knowing his boyfriend will want to shower and brush his teeth, but as soon as he’s done with his morning routine Johnny ambushes him outside the bathroom. 

“I want you to go wait for me in the living room. Kneeling. Naked,” Johnny says, in the tone of voice that make Taeyong subconsciously stand up straight. 

The smaller boy’s eyes widen, clearly remembering that his punishment from last night hasn’t been cashed in. “Yes, sir,” he squeaks, rushing off like Johnny will go easy on him if he’s very obedient. Of course, he won’t. 

He goes to fetch the cage from where he’s storing it, quickly putting it together in the hallway. It’s sleek black metal, the bars  _ just  _ wide enough for him to stick his cock in between if he wanted to (and he probably will), and it’s not too heavy when he carries it back to the living room. 

Taeyong’s back is facing him when he enters, and though the small boy twitches when he hears Johnny come in, he knows better than to turn around. Johnny sets down the cage and walks over to see Taeyong from the front, in all his kneeling glory. 

Although he’s seen this sight hundreds of times, he’ll never get used to how pretty Taeyong looks like this: the lean lines of his body taut as he kneels, his cock already half-hard against his thigh in anticipation. He looks down, not daring to meet Johnny’s eyes until the dom hooks a finger under his chin and tilts it upwards. 

“You know why you’re being punished, don’t you?” Johnny says silkily. 

Taeyong nods, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he says, his voice small the way it always is when he’s calmed down from his tantrum and realizes what a brat he’s been. 

“Little late for that, I’m afraid,” Johnny says with a shake of his head. “You’re gonna have to show me how sorry you are, sweet thing.”

He turns Taeyong’s face just a little forcefully so that he can see the cage. Johnny doesn’t miss how Taeyong’s flush depends, how his cock twitches with interest. 

“Am I going in there?” he asks, licking his lips. 

Johnny walks over, unlocks the door so the cage is wide open. “Yes you are,” he says, then pushes Taeyong down by the head when the sub starts to rise to his feet. “Crawl,” he instructs, and Taeyong obeys, wiggling his ass probably more than necessary as he crawls into the cage on his hands and knees. 

Once he’s inside, he remains in his position on all fours, pressing his ass invitingly against the bars of the cage. He doesn’t protest as Johnny cuffs his wrists to the bars of the cage, and readjusts his hips slightly so he won’t be  _ too  _ sore. After all, Johnny intends on keeping him here for quite some time. 

By the time he’s fully in place and Johnny’s locked the cage again, Taeyong’s cock is fully hard, bobbing between his spread legs. He swivels to his neck, trying to follow Johnny with his eyes as the dom moves behind him, spreading his cheeks further against the cold metal. 

“You think these bars would leave a print on your pretty skin if I fucked you like this?” he wonders idly, rubbing his thumb over Taeyong’s rosy hole. It makes the younger boy squirm, trying to push back even though the cage ensures that he can barely move at all. 

“Maybe,” Taeyong replies, hole fluttering against Johnny’s faint touch. “Let’s try and see?”

Johnny laughs, removing his hands and stepping away from Taeyong. He takes another lap around the cage, admiring his baby’s pretty, contorted body, then takes a seat at his desk and opens up his laptop. 

He can feel Taeyong’s eyes burning holes into him even as he ignores him, pulling up some work files he’s been meaning to go through. To Johnny’s surprise, his impatient baby gets through a whole ten minutes of silence before speaking up. 

“Johnny…”

“Do you need to drink water or go to the bathroom?” Johnny says, not removing his eyes from the screen. 

“No, b—”

“Then be quiet,” Johnny commands, the authority in his tone making Taeyong’s jaw snap shut. “Since you decided to be petty yesterday and ignore me, let’s see how you feel having the same done to you.”

Johnny glances over, thrilled when he catches the realization dawning on Taeyong’s face. “You’re not gonna fuck me?” he asks in disbelief. 

Johnny shrugs, throwing a pointed glance at the clock. “Maybe later, if you’re good.”

The chains rattle as Taeyong shifts around in agitation. “But, J—”

“Enough!” Johnny barks, and Taeyong snaps his mouth shut so fast he barely avoids biting his tongue. “Not another word or I'll gag you, understand?” 

Taeyong nods, remaining silent even though the look on his face is pure annoyance and frustration. Johnny can tell he wants to keep talking back, but beyond his bratty exterior, he  _ really  _ does want to be a good boy for Johnny. Especially now, literally caged in his shame for acting out yesterday, he wants to prove himself to his dom. 

It’s easier said than done, though. Taeyong’s quiet only lasts for half an hour before he makes another attempt at escape. (Although it doesn’t really count as  _ quiet,  _ since he’s been rattling his chains purposefully loudly the whole time. After all, Johnny said not another  _ word _ , not sound.)

“I need to pee.”

Unluckily for Taeyong, Johnny knows him too well to fall for it. “Go ahead, then,” he says with a shrug. “But any mess you make, you’ll be cleaning up with your tongue.”

The look on Taeyong’s face is almost comical, the obedient side of him struggling with the indignant side. He really does look like he’s about to talk back and Johnny’s thinking he might have to bring out some reinforcements, but then Taeyong just sighs and rests his head against the cage, seemingly accepting his fate. 

Johnny goes back to his work then, and is delighted to find that Taeyong is actually staying properly quiet this time. Now that he has a peaceful environment to work in, he gets absorbed in his work rather fast, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he comes up with new ideas to submit to the board proposal. He’s in such a groove that he doesn’t even realize how much time has passed until he notices with a start that the sun is setting, making it harder for him to read his notes just by natural light. 

Johnny shuts the laptop screen, cracks his knuckles and stretches out his neck. The flexing movements make him remember Taeyong, who’s still caged in the same position he’s been in for hours now. Johnny turns in his desk chair to see both a frustrating and endearing sight: Taeyong’s fast asleep, his cheek smushed up against the side of the cage and drooling slightly. Frustrating because this is supposed to be a punishment, not a nap, but endearing because Taeyong just looks so sweet when he’s asleep, the usual pout smoothed from his face and replaced with a peaceful expression instead. 

Besides, he reasons with himself, he feels a little guilty for leaving Taeyong in there so long that the boy has fallen asleep. He didn’t know how long he’d intended on dragging out the punishment, but he thinks Taeyong has probably learned his lesson — if not by now, then definitely by tomorrow, when his muscles start protesting being forced to hold the same position for hours on end. 

Moving quietly as not to wake Taeyong, Johnny goes to their bedroom to fetch the lube. He knows Taeyong won’t mind if he starts while he’s asleep; hell, he’s explicitly told Johnny how much he likes waking up to being stretched open on his fingers, then taking his cock before he’s even fully conscious. 

Maybe it’s the uncomfortable position this time, or the fact that Taeyong’s body is subconsciously on edge, but the sub wakes up before Johnny even inserts a second finger. His cock stirs too, filling out a little whenever Johnny crooks his long finger in the right way. 

“Johnny?” he murmurs, his little hole clenching around Johnny’s finger, no longer loose with sleep. He gasps softly when Johnny presses in a second finger, scissoring him despite the slight burn it must cause. “W— _ ah _ , what time is it?”

“Late enough,” Johnny says. “Your punishment is over, darling. Even though you probably slept through half of it.”

Taeyong signs with relief. “Can I come out of the cage then?”

“So you don’t want me to fuck you like this?” Johnny challenges, adding a third finger which Taeyong swallows up easily. “You’re such a little slut, you probably couldn’t just hold still and let me fuck you as hard as I want, right?”

Taeyong shakes his head, determined. “No, I can do it,” he says, pushing back as far as he can onto Johnny's fingers. “Please, Johnny, j-just use me, I deserve it—”

His sentence ends with a sharp noise, punched out of him by the feeling of Johnny pressing the blunt head of his dick against his rim. 

“You have some nerve, talking about what you do and don’t deserve,” Johnny grits out, trying to keep his voice neutral as he pushes into Taeyong, inch by inch. No matter how many times they do this, he’s always stunned by how tight Taeyong is, especially since he insists on not being stretched all the way so he can  _ really feel it,  _ in his own words. 

“The only thing you deserve is to go to sleep without my dick,” Johnny growls, and Taeyong whines at the threat even though Johnny’s already fucking him. “Luckily for you, I’m selfish. Wanted your tight hole too bad, fuck.” He buries himself fully and then begins properly fucking Taeyong, both of their hips smacking against the metal bars with every thrust.

“Th-thank you, Sir,” Taeyong pants, remembering his manners even as Johnny fucks him rough and fast. 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Johnny says, punctuating it with a roll of his hips. “I haven’t decided if I’m going to let you come yet.”

Taeyong whines low in his throat. “No, please! Please sir, wanna come so bad, I’ve been hard all day.”

“Whose fault is that?” Johnny counters. “I’ll tell you what, baby, if you just sit there like a good toy and make me come, I’ll think about it, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir!” Taeyong squeaks enthusiastically, arching his back as far as he can to further take Johnny in. Johnny can’t help the groans that slip past his lips; now that Taeyong’s been given a goal, he’s  _ really  _ working towards it, rolling his hips in tight little circles and clenching hard every time Johnny thrusts in. Johnny would like to draw this out, fuck Taeyong for hours in this tiny little cage until he comes all over himself, but Johnny’s only human himself — a human who hasn’t fucked his boyfriend since the previous morning, and he just feels so tight and perfect, Johnny knows he’s not going to last as long as he wants.

Maybe it’s for the better, because he can sense that Taeyong is tiring a little, having trouble moving around as much. “Just a little more, baby,” Johnny says breathlessly, rubbing the swell of his ass through the cage. “Can you take it?”

“Yes, please, give it to me,” Taeyong begs, so good for Johnny despite the fact that he must be sore and aching all over, and Johnny thinks it’s probably the surge of love he feels that sends him crashing into his orgasm. 

Johnny utters a wordless groan, burying himself to the hilt and coming deep inside Taeyong. The sub’s squirming renews, and he makes the prettiest little moans and whimpers, milking Johnny’s dick until he can’t take the tightness anymore and pulls out. Taeyong makes a sound of protest, and Johnny’s blessed with the sight of his puffy hole clenching around nothing, Johnny’s cum already starting to leak out of it.

“You were so good for me, baby,” Johnny praises, the post-coital hormones amplifying the affection for Taeyong that he feels right now. As he presses his tongue against Taeyong’s rim, he twists a hand in through the bars to grasp Taeyong’s cock, which is rock-hard and slippery with precum already.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Taeyong gasps, not knowing whether to arch back into Johnny’s tongue or buck upwards into his dick. “Fuck, Sir, I c-can’t, I’m gonna come…”

“You can come any time, sweetheart,” Johnny says between gentle licks at Taeyong’s hole. “You were such a good boy, you deserve it, Yongie.”

Taeyong just lets out a soft, drawn-out whimper and wordlessly comes into Johnny’s fist, his pent-up release spilling through his fingers and onto the carpet below. Johnny alternates between praising him through it and tonguing at his hole, which makes his little cock try and spurt out more cum. Taeyong pants and whines, eagerly continuing to grind into Johnny’s palm until he removes it. 

Taeyong whimpers at the loss of contact, but Johnny’s just moving around the cage, finally getting to see his sweet boy’s face. It’s flushed down to his neck, his lips glistening with drool and his cheeks streaked with tears. He looks absolutely gorgeous to Johnny, especially when he sticks his tongue out eagerly for the hand that Johnny offers him, lapping up his cum with a blissful expression on his face.

When he’s done, Johnny leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips, the gentleness stark against the cold metal bars. “I’m gonna go get the key, ‘kay baby?” he says, only going when Taeyong nods in confirmation. When he unlocks the door, Taeyong all but spills out, crawling readily into Johnny’s lap.

“Ughhh, ’m gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Taeyong complains, smushing his cheek sweetly against Johnny’s hand when the elder pets his face.

“Too bad,” Johnny says, laughing when Taeyong frowns and sticks his tongue out at him. “Hey, maybe it’ll make you think twice before acting out again.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, but sits up and throws his arms around Johnny’s neck, kissing his cheek. “I know, I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, my love. You’re forgiven,” Johnny says, kissing him back. 

“I’m definitely going to be on my best behavior now though. That was  _ not  _ fun,” Taeyong says emphatically. “Except the last part. Can we keep the cage for sex purposes?”

“Sure,” Johnny allows, grinning when Taeyong jumps in excitement and then grimaces at a jolt of discomfort that must have occurred somewhere in his body.

“Do you wanna have a bath? It’ll relax your muscles,” Johnny offers.

“Hmmm… only if you carry me,” Taeyong says, and then squeals in delight when Johnny throws him over his shoulder and runs off to the bathroom.

They spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms; washing each other’s hair affectionately in the bath, cuddling on the couch while eating dinner off each other’s plates, and ending the day sleeping side-by-side as they always do. Taeyong falls asleep first, all tired out after the day he’s had, and as Johnny strokes his hair and watches his angelic sleeping face, he thinks maybe it’s okay that Taeyong’s a bit of a brat, because he loves him exactly the way he is.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/flowerwindyou) now!!


End file.
